Beddy Bye With the Spencer's
by Shules4ever
Summary: It was beddy bye time at the Spencer household. If you asked Shawn Spencer 10 years ago if "beddy bye" would be in his vocabulary he would have laughed at you and given it a big fat NO! But now it was one of his favorite parts of the day. I guess people really can change.


_It was beddy bye time at the Spencer household. If you asked Shawn Spencer 10 years ago if "beddy bye" would be in his vocabulary he would have laughed at you and given it a big fat NO! But now it was one of his favorite parts of the day. I guess people really can change_

"Sunshine, Squirt, time for bed! If you hurry the Beddy Bye Bus will take you there" Shawn said to his twin daughters.

Even though they were twins, they looked nothing alike. Riley was Juliet's "mini me": from her blonde hair, to her sparkling blue eyes. Allie had Shawn's brunette hair and his gorgeous green eyes. Both Mom and Dad were grateful that they took more after Juliet when it came to staying out of trouble! Even at 4 their personalities were extremely different and seemed to be getting more different every day.

Both girls looked up from playing with the beloved family pug, Starfish, and ran over to their dad. Juliet watched from the kitchen as her daughters jumped on Shawn's back, big smiles on all three faces…four if you count the giant smile plastered across her own face! She loved watching Shawn with their girls. He was a great dad and Allie and Riley adored him. Shawn had freaked out when Jules told him she was pregnant. They had been married for a year and a half and both wanted kids so it wasn't a surprise but he was worried about being a bad father. Once Juliet was able to calm him down and told him she believed he would be a great dad he was extremely excited! That excitement has only increased each day he saw his Sunshine and his Squirt.

Juliet finished putting away the dishes and went to help Shawn get the girls ready for bed. She walked into the girls' room and took Allies pj's from Shawn to get her ready for bed while Shawn got Riley dressed. They did their tag team parenting perfectly!

After jammies were on and teeth were brushed it was time for Story Time at the Spencer's! Sometimes they would read books, other times they would make up stories and sometimes they would tell about different memories. Both girls crawled into Riley's bed to get ready for their bedtime story.

"Okay Pumpkin," Juliet said to Allie, "What story do you want tonight?"

"Oooh can you tell us about the day we were born again? Please!"

Juliet looked from the pleading look from her Pumpkin to her Peanut. This was one of their favorite stories…and who could blame them? After all it was pretty exciting.

"Okay" said Juliet as she sat on the corner of the bed and Shawn took his place on the other side. "So it all started when we were visiting Grandpa Henry for his 65th birthday. We were supposed to have another 4 weeks before you two were born so Daddy and I were very surprised when you two were on the way." Shawn continued, "I think everyone was surprised! It was right in the middle of "Happy Birthday" when Mommy's water broke and you two were on the way. Uncle Gus fainted right away and Uncle Lassie started racing towards the car. He was the chief of police and wasn't about to have his best friend and former partner have her babies in a car! His baby had already been born in the back of a food truck. At least one of them was going to have their baby in the hospital! I was running around trying to grab everything we could possibly need, such as a spatula, fishing pole and a lamp. What can I say? I was very surprised! Grandpa Henry was so excited that he ran out without blowing out his candles. Uncle Gus was still passed out on the ground but everyone else was on the way to the hospital.

Juliet took over again, "Uncle Lassie had the siren and lights and I was in pain and yelling and your Dad kept saying, "Jules, It's not time yet! Tell them it's too early! We're not ready!"

"To which your Mom responded, 'Shawn, these babies are coming now whether you like it or not now shut up and hold my hand!'" added Shawn.

Both Allie and Riley laughed at that. "Then what happened?" asked Allie.

Shawn continued, "Well we were about 10 minutes away from the hospital when Uncle Gus called and asked where everyone went and why the cake was on fire. Note to self: Always check candles before sprinting out of the house." He added with a wink.

"Once he put out the fire he got in the blueberry and drove to the hospital to meet us. He was certainly not going to miss his nieces being born."

Juliet took over again, "We finally got to the hospital and Riles, you were in a rush to meet the world because we had only been there for 30 when you were born."

"Yeah" Shawn added "Here was this tiny, alien looking thing, screaming her lungs off and I had never been so happy in my life! Well, that is until 23 minutes later when my little Squirt was born." He added with a smile to Allie.

"Once you were both cleaned up and weighed the nurses handed you to your Mommy and she never looked so beautiful." He said while grinning at Jules.  
"There was my wife holding our happy, healthy and perfect daughters, Riley Madeline and Allison Karen."

"I had never been so happy in my life" Juliet added. "And your Dad was crying, even more than both of you!"

"I was just so happy! That and your Mom broke 2 of my fingers when she was squeezing my hand." said Shawn.

"Anyway" said Juliet, "to sum things up there was racing through the streets of Santa Barbara, fainting, broken bones and fire. The End"

Allie and Riley clapped at the end and Shawn took several bows. After he finished with his bows he picked Allie up and put her in her bed to tuck her in while Juliet tucked Riley in.

"Goodnight Squirt, I love you" Shawn said to Allie while kissing her forehead.

"I love you too Daddy!" said Allie

"Goodnight Mommy, I love you" said Riley to Juliet.

Juliet kissed her head and said, "I love you more! Good night Peanut."

Shawn and Juliet then switched beds to say goodnight to the other girl.

"Goodnight Sunshine, I love you." said Shawn to Riley while giving her a kiss

"Goodnight Daddy, I love you too." replied Riley

"I love you Pumpkin, Goodnight, Juliet said while kissing Allie's nose.

"Goodnight Mommy, I love you too" said Allie.

Shawn and Juliet turned out the lights and watched as their girls drifted off to dream land. After a few minutes the wandered back to the living room.

"That was a pretty great day." Juliet said while taking a seat on the couch.

"It sure was" replied Shawn as he plopped next to his wife.

Juliet turned on the TV and snuggled into Shawn's embrace. Shawn kissed the side of her head and wondered how he had gotten so lucky. Here he was sitting with the love of his life after putting his beautiful twin daughters to bed, little Starfish was laying on the couch with them and "The Breakfast Club" was on.

Sure, he might not have thought this is how his life would have turned out ten years ago, but now he wouldn't trade it for the world.

THE END


End file.
